Symbol of love
by Fangirling Again
Summary: NOTE this a all might x reader! i know doesn't like this! this is was made on wattpad and im transfering here cos why not! (Y/N) is a student in the hero course of UA. Your start to develop a crush on your class mate Yagi Toshinori...
1. Chapter 1

**Dont read if youre gonna hate!  
this is a young all might x reader  
cos why not follow me on wattpad  
user/Dad-MIGHT_  
**

The day started out normally, you were headed towards your classroom, the 1-B hero course! Gran Torino wasn't at class, thank goodness. You took a breath of relief. Gran Torino scared you, his do it behavior reminded you a lot of your favourite hero. Bravier which you did like.

When you got to class, a few of your fellow classmates were talking and laughing. You smiled as you walked to your seat, gently looking over at a group of your classmates. Yagi, one of the popular kids, was in the middle. He was what the American kids called a "jock." Yagi noticed you look at him and waved gently, a small smile on his face. You assume it was a pity smile, as anyone who smiles towards a classmate. He wasn't even your friend just another acquaintance. You wanted to get to know him but you weren't always confident he would agree to talk with you. You waved back, smiling brightly. Yagi wasn't a mean kid, he was actually surprisingly really nice for a popular kid, and he was really strong, too! The only thing that got you was how close he was with Gran Torino. It was honestly confusing to you, because they seemed so much closer than the normal student and teacher would be. You shrugged it off and paid attention to the class. As soon as the teacher walked in, everyone got into their seats and class started.

It was now the end of the day, you were exhausted after all the training and your quirk was certainly exhausted after all that hard work. To be honest, you weren't even sure the hero course was your thing, it was fun and the idea of helping people was something deep in your core. But was it truly your thing? That was a question for another time.

"Headed to the station?" A soft voice asked. You jumped and looked up. Yagi?  
"Ye..ah?" You whispered to him. Yagi smiles. "Headed to Dad's this week." You say. Your parents were divorced. Yagi nods slowly. You weren't going to explain that whole thing to him.  
"Awesome!" He replied. "Just going to the train!" He grinned, it was strong smile. His bangs cut off his face bringing cute side, softer side to the powerful man.  
"You like training?" You ask to him, trying to make conversation. He nodded. "Also...I left my keys behind..." He whispered. "And Dad's at work all day..." He mumbled, embarrassed. "Got a few hours, might as well take it to good use." He shrugged. He had long legs, and he could have walked faster than your awkward shuffle you carried, but he kept in line with you. You smiled softly.

You arrived at the station, several school kids were hanging out in little groups, talking amongst one another. You felt a little awkward seeing as you didn't have many friends at the school. You had a few, but only one was in your class. Mitsuki Bakugou. She was a beautiful young woman who was always a little aggressive. But she had a crush on a kid. You weren't even sure of his name, just that she always talked about him. But she always got a ride from her parents after school, so there was no way you were gonna be able to catch her at the bus stop. You took a deep, shaky breath. Yagi seemed to notice your nervousness. "You alright?" He asked. You looked up at him, jumping slightly. "Oh, Y-Yeah, I'm alright!" You said, flashing him a reassuring smile. Yagi smiled softly in return. You tag your train card off and wait at the station, trying not to glance at everyone talking. Phone? Maybe pulling your phone out would look less lonely. You weren't allowed to even pull your phone in class or the teachers would confiscate, so it was off all day, you wait for it to turn on, anxiously thinking the notifications from various apps and messages from your parents.  
It turns on.  
No notifications, wait one from your phone company?  
YOU HAVE USED 85% OF YOUR DATA.  
Of course, the only thing you were allowed to get messages for. Why were you even thinking people would talk to you of all people.  
A dark sigh appeared next to you, you jump looking up finding Yagi standing next to you, looking at your own phone.  
"Are...are you okay?" You ask him. Yagi jumps and looks at you.  
"Huh? Oh um, its nothing Dad's being held up at work he won't get home till late." He explains quickly.  
"But... you don't have a key to get in." You mumble. Yagi gave you a pained smile and nodded.  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" You ask, you half wanted to ask if he wanted to go to her own house. No! That was stupid? Bring a guy home? You barely knew him. And. And...  
"Yeah-" He says, cutting your thoughts. "I'll just go to... Gra...Um someones house they'll get annoyed but..." He was catching his words, you always thought Yagi as an out going man, but he had his own share of secrets.  
It was weird it was almost like he was saying your teachers name?  
"You still training?" You ask. Yagi gives you a worried look.  
"He'll make me train double then what I was planning to before." He says, slightly traumatised.  
Now you were worried on who he was staying with?

You both get on the train. Yagi bolts to a spare seat leaving you quickly. That's right, popular kids can only be seen without their friends for so long. You venture towards the middle of a train and grab to a strap of the train to hold on to.  
"Hana!" A boy yells your last name, Yagi was sitting on a seat, his bag on the seat beside him.  
"I saved us a seat!" He smiles with a friendly wave. You jump. He...Was thinking about you...? You smile and walk towards him.  
"Thank...thank you." You say quickly. He gives that adorable smile again.  
"What station are you getting off at?" Yagi asks.  
"Karina." I say. He smiles next to you.  
"Same station!" He grins. You nod quickly.

DOORS CLOSING!  
The train echos through the small room and shutters as it closes. There's a minute of shove when the train takes off...


	2. Chapter 2

The train rattles to life. You feel cramped in the long aisle seats as people squish against you. You scoot over quickly.  
"Sorry, I should of let you get window seat." Yagi said, guilt feeding through his tone. You smile. "No its okay, I'm smaller than you." You reassure.  
"What do you think of our homeroom teacher huh?" Yagi cuts in, You blink slowly.  
"He's.. Strict," You find yourself saying, "acts like he doesn't care but he probably does more than anyone."  
Yagi grins and nodded. "That's Gran Torino." He whispers fondly.  
"You act like you know him personally." You squint to the boy, Yagi turns red.  
"Huh? No I just..." He starts to ramble and you giggle, Yagi had a lot of secrets of his own, hidden between his muscles and and cheery -Everything's great!- nature, he was a human being. You start giggling at him, watching him fidget.

The train stops and Yagi looks at his phone again.  
"I have to go this way?" He nudges towards the left side, explaining to her.  
A voice inside her whispers, can I come? You manage a small nod.  
You really wanted to say 'if training ends...a..and...your dad's not home... You can come over.'  
You find yourself saying instead. "See you at school tomorrow."  
Yagi grins and nodded. "If you want, we can catch the train together? I always preferred talking to someone instead of technology."  
You turn red.  
"I'd like that! Whenever I'm at Dad's! I'll text you!"  
Both of you quickly exchange numbers. A calmness rushed over you, quickly followed by joy. He was just another kid in your class? Wasn't he?

**You**  
** 3:36**  
_Hey __Mitsuki__ I got Yagi's number!_

You text your best friend as soon as you get home.  
"Hey sweetie." Your father says, you slip away your phone and hug the tall man. "How was your day?"  
How was your day? You successfully got a guys number. That's a first, maybe he was just a normal friend, but a guy!  
"Good." You tell him. "How was work?"  
Your father starts explaining, but your mind takes your self to another world. Walking to school with Yagi every 3rd week. His soft smile plays in your head, his awkward blush and quick find for words. He had a calm voice, like everything would be fine now.

Your father seems to realise you were elsewhere and pats your shoulder. "See you at dinner." He tells you.

You check your messages

**Mitsuki**  
** 3:38**  
_Really__!? __I__mean__he's__not__Masaru__, __but__I__guess__he's__ kind __of__cute__._

**You**  
** 3:45**  
It_s just cos __he__lives__near__my__dad__! __We're__gonna__walk__together__!_

You explain turning red, that's all it was. But why can't you get his smile our your head?

**Mitsuki**  
** 3:45**  
_sure._

**You**  
** 3:46**  
_I'm__serious__!_

You throw your phone down, grabbing your large fluffy bear stuffie, leaning your head into it. It was nothing more than friends, nothing.

_A_ _day__dream creeps __into_ _you__r __brain__, __you__ two catching __up__. __He_ _grins_ _at_ _you__, __bright_ _blue_ _eyes_ _sparkle__._  
_"__You_ _made_ _it__!" __He_ _grins__._

Yes that would be good tomorrow. Maybe if she work up early and made them both coffee in the morning, make different types till he tells you the way he likes it.  
She giggles into the fake bear.  
_You_ _remembered__! __Its_ _perfect__!_  
She squeezes the bears paw and looks at it. "Yes tomorrow I'll make him coffee." She nods

(**Okay** **I'll** **try** **make** **this** **chapters**** 500-600 ****words** **long****!" ****Hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **story****!**


End file.
